One In A Million
by Gir906136
Summary: Yuna feels alone, confused, and worthless with amnesia. With the world, or in this case, all worlds, on her shoulders. Can Zack, Cloud, Ashe, Leo, & Aerith help her out of misery & dispair? Or will all worlds clash, and destroy reality? But which IS real?
1. Loveless

_Darkness  
It's not evil...people just fear it...  
To be alone...in the dark...feeling unsafe...  
Not knowing where to go...or where you're at...  
Some people crave it..._

_Some people avoid it...  
Some fight it...  
Some get lost in it...  
It's a place...a thing...a thought...a life....  
Either way...when there is light...there will always be...  
Darkness  
~~~_

"What?" Said an unknown voice. "Darkness? I don't want that!"  
"I'm in it again, aren't I?" Said another voice.  
"It's not my FAULT!"

"Huh? Who is that?" Asked the first voice.  
"I SAID IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!"  
"What?! I don't understand!" The first voice yelled again.  
"Waa-what are you doing . . . to me?"  
The first voice asked as if he/she was about to pass out.  
"St-stop . . . I-I don't w-wanna . . . "  
Your head felt light headed.  
"...Die...help me...somebody....please...."  
Suddenly a blinding light flashed out of nowhere.  
"NO! DON'T DIE! NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

You felt yourself in a cold world, you were shaking violently. Until you noticed that you weren't shaking.

"Hey! HELLO!? Are you alright?"  
Someone said almost yelling, very close to your ear.

"Knock it off Angeal, you'll break her neck." Said another man.

"What? It was working the last time." The one named Angeal responded.

Your eyes were opened, but barely, you could still see a blur of three people.

"She's . . . alive!?"

You started looking around, slowly. You seemed to be in a temple of some sort, and the ceiling directly above you had a hole.

A man who wore red knelt down to you. "Can you talk?"

He asked. You looked at him, he was still waiting for a response. You wanted to answer, but rather it was the inability to speak, or this agonizing pain of super dry throat, tounge, & lips. But you did get a taste of something bitter and sweet. All you got out was a feeble, cracky, sqeaky; 'ahhh...'.

"We better take her back to HQ." Said a man with long silver hair. Just then, a monster had blasted through a wall and roared at your direction.

Your heart blasted with fear, you struggled to move or run away from it. Yet you couldn't move, it took you a while to notice that Angeal was still holding you.

"Why was it following you?"

He asked you. You once again made another feeble mew except it was a bit louder.

"Why were _they_ following you?" The man in red asked you.

More and more of those things started popping out of nowhere.

"They must hunt in packs." The silver haired man said, withdrawing his sword. "Genesis, you and Angeal take the girl back to HQ. I'll clean this mess here."

He charged after the beings and finished a quarter of them in half a second. But when more charged after you, Genesis withdrew his rapier, sliding his hand across it making red symbols appear.

"Guess you need help."He smirked,using fire to explode a few of the monsters in the air, but stayed close to you, attacking any monster that came close.

"Don't worry sweetie, just stay behind me, and don't get in the way."

Angeal smiled and let you free. He too withdrew his large sword and with great force, attacked any that tried to get close to you. But no matter how man times they threw around, more and more of the monsters came out of the temple door, the holes in the walls, and ceiling, and the ones that were knocked down eventually got up. After hours of fighting and protecting, no matter how many cuts they got, what limb they lost, or how many times they were slammed somewhere, they monsters kept coming.

"Damn! These things won't die!"  
Angeal growled.  
"Did you take something from them?!"  
He asked you. Just when you were about to (try and) say no, one of those things jumped after you, Angeal slashed it away, but another one came from behind you and had it's jaws peirce into your right shoulder, followed by digging it's claws, literally into your left ribs and the right of your stomach. This time, besides a small 'mew', you screamed at the top of your lungs, it hurt to scream, but you were desperate to take the thing off of you.  
"Shit! No!"  
Angeal muttered. He wanted to come to your rescue, but he was busy blocking some monsters, the man in black with long silver hair was too far away to help, and had his own troubles, but Genesis had come to pry it off of you. He sliced off the arms, then the head, but unlike the arms, the head still gnawed on your shoulder.  
The next thing shot down your spine like icicles trying to carve through your bones, you heard a crunching, crack/pop on your shoulder. You didn't want to look, but you did scream again. This time when you screamed your throat felt like somebody was using hooks to pull your lungs out, scratching your throat at the same time.  
Genesis didn't want to cut your arm off, so he decided to use his hands and widen the mouth, the teeth cutting deep into his hands in the process. He threw the head away from the two of you, then smiled.

"Hey, you ok?"

You stared at him in astonishment. His hands were shaking a little.

"Uh-ah..."

He chuckled at your face.

"Don't worry I'll be fi..."

"A-are you...INSANE?!"

"I hate to break the little romantic scene but, uh, Genesis...here...NOW!"Angeal interrupted right before he was piled by the monsters.

Before he got back up, Genesis turned back to you."Call me if you need me. Heh, or scream."  
He smiled.

You stared, you were still frightened about what just happened a few seconds ago. The pain in your shoulder bothered you, so you slowly looked to your right . . . you covered your mouth, trying not to scream again.

"Oh my God!"  
Was all that came out under your muffled voice, while tears ran down your face. Your arm was still attached to you, but your flesh was gone right down to the bone.  
_'What am I doing here? What am I doing here?!...'  
_  
That thought had kept running through your mind as fast as your heartbeat. But before you could think it again, something had caught the corner of your eye. A hole in the wall, and nobody or thing, was watching you. You looked back at the small war, and you were right, nobody was watching. So you crawled towards the opening, and once you were out, you noticed it was snowing.

But it didn't matter, because when you heard roaring, you ran, and ran, and ran, and ran.

_'What am I doing here?! Why are they chasing me?! Who were those guys?! Were they hunting me too?!'_

_  
_All these questions spilling out of you made your head hurt. But one question scared you the most.

_'Who...am I?'_

**~Chapter End~**


	2. A Dalmascan's Pride

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_'I...I, can't...believe it...I...I don't even know...who I am...'  
'Don't cry , she'll be back, you'll see.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'We'll see her again, just not here.'_

_'Who...'_

_'And remember? I'm here to protect you!'  
'What?'_

_'Always...'_

_'Wait!'  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was really dark where ever you were at.

"Hey look! She's waking up!"Said an unknown voice.

"What?"You open your eyes in a daze, only to be staring at a large head.

"WHAT THE?!"

You quickly reacted on accident, and knocked the head on its forehead, with yours.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it! After I save you, this is the thanks I get?! Geez..."An unknown girl said, rubbing her forehead, on the ground.

"Well you're the one in my face."You replied, rubbing your own head. You looked at the girl on the floor, whining about her forehead. You observed her outfit and face. A bit weird wearing something a little revealing. She looked as if she was trying to cosplay as a female knight.

A familiar deep voice made you jump. "You should be calm more often."

"You! "You said in surprise.

"That way you'll stop smacking people in the head." Angeal smiled.

"Listen to the wise man!"The girl said standing up.

"Angeal, was it? Who...is this?" You asked, pointing at the girl.

"She told you already, she's the person who saved you, twice."

"Me? What did I do?"

"What did you do? That reminds me."

Angeal walked up to you, and to your surprise, he pinched both of your cheeks really hard and pulled on them.

"OW! Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"This is for running away from us when we were'nt looking. You think you're real funny don't you?"

"OW-WA!!!!!" You almost screamed. Angeal finally let go and crossed his arms. Your cheeks stung and hurt, and your jaw felt like it was going to fall off.

"I'd do that too . . . but it looks like you've had enough." The girl said snickering. You glared at her.

"Like I said before, who _are_ you?"

"Me? Oh yeah, my name's Ashe."

She proudly smiled, then pointed at you. "And you miss damsel in distress?"

"Well, I'm....uh...I'm...."

"Geez I don't need to know you're whole life, I meant you're name."

"Uhm...."

"She just needs your name girly, don't hurt your brain." Angeal said.

"Well...I..."

"Hm? YOUR NAME!!! THAT'S ALL I NEED!!! YOUR NAME!!!" Ashe yelled with fustrastion.

"I know!" You yelled back. "I just...I..."

"You don't know, do you?" Someone said by the door. It was the guy with long silver hair. "Did you forget?" He asked.

"Uh..."  
_'I can't believe this! Why can't I remember?!'  
_  
"Well, obviously she **doesn't**!" Ashe said at him, hands on her hips.

"Did it have to do something with those things that were chasing you?" Angeal asked.

"Um..."

"What about the temple you were in, where we found you? What was that place?" The silver haired guy asked next.

"Uh..."

You looked down feeling that you were no use at all. Ashe saw this, and interrupted before Angeal could ask something else.

"What about..."

"GEEZ GUYS!!! WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER 600 MORE QUESTIONS!? THAT'LL MAKE HER FEEL A WHOLE LOT BETTER!!!" She said stepping in front of you.

"Ugh! Men! Just get out! Go! Go! **GO**! Out, out, out, out,**OUT**!!!"

She said pushing Angeal and the silver haired guy, along with herself, and closed the door behind her. You heard her muffled yelling outside, fighting Angeal's loud, yet soft voice. Before they faded out, you heard footsteps and Ashe's voice.

"Go! Keep walking! Let her sleep for Pete's sake! I oughtta...*fade*"

It was peacfully quiet, at last. But your heart still pounded. Who _are_ you exactly? When you tried to back track what happened in the past, you were shocked. Your heart pounded once again, and quickly, you looked at your right arm.

Nothing, you were fine. As if your arm was never chewed off. You relaxed once more and tried to think about your farther a few minutes, of trying guessing your past, you were scared enough to run. You still couldn't remember anything.

_'I..I have to get out of here!'  
_  
You got out of bed, tipped toed to the door and opened it slowly. Poking your head out, you looked left and right. Nobody was around. You finally exhaled. But put your head back in.

_'I can't do this! What if they catch me? What'll they do to me?'_

You calmed yourself down.

_'I have to, because . . . I don't know what they'll do to me now.'_

_  
_You with enough courage, you swung the door open, and ran into something.

"Oh! Excuse me. Hm? You're up?"

You looked up.

Genesis was looking down at you smiling. You blushed. "Uh, sorry . . . I-I was just . . . "

"-Just, running away?" He laughed. You backed up.

"N-no! I was just...just, about to take a walk!"

"That's a horrible lie."

"What?"

"Oh, I see. So you're just gonna _'take a walk'_ in a place you don't know, where you could get in, oh, I don't know, **trouble**?"

"I won't! I'll be fine!"

"Good, so I'll go with you."

"Sure, I- What?!"

"Yeah, you seem so sure, and confident. Let's go." He smiled.

"But..."

"Hm?"

"Ah...never mind..."

"Let's go then."

**~Chapter end~**


	3. A Lion's Strife

_'I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier.'  
'What?'  
'I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that...Wasn't I not supposed to... Guess I... kind of overreacted.'_

_'Who is that?'  
'Oh, no, I was...overconfident.'_

_'Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!'  
'Aeon thing?'_

_'Really? Do you think I could become high summoner?'_

_'High...summoner? Aeon thing? And who is....'_

"Yu-na..." You softly said to yourself.

"Yuna?"

You woke up from your daydreaming to see that you and Genesis were in some hallway with a few doors. Genesis was looking at you with wonder.

"Is that your name?" He asked.

"Uh...how...?"

"You said it when I asked you. Well, after I asked you, you got all quiet, then said 'Yu-na'. You OK?"

"That's...**my** name?" You asked him.

"I guess it is." He laughed. You looked down trying to figure out if it really was your name. He looked at you.

"It's a really cute name, it's a hibiscus right? See? A cute name, for a cute girl."

He smiled, you looked at him, your face turned pink, and he laughed again. For you, it was really hard breaking eye contact with Genesis, you wanted to look in his eyes, but was afraid he'd get the wrong message.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Someone said behind the two of you. You turned and saw Ashe with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Ashe, good to see you doing ok."

Genesis waved. Ashe smiled at him.

"So what's this laughing about?" She asked him.

"She's got a cute name, it's Yuna."

You turned pink again, and looked at the ground.

"Huh? How's that funny?"

"Whenever you say her name, she turns pink. Yuna? Yuuuna!"

You tried your best not to look at them. Using your hair as a curtain so they wouldn't see your pink face. Unfortunately, Ashe saw this, and smiled.

"Ooooh! I hope this isn't a...date!"

You immediately turned red.

"What?!" You almost yelled.

"I knew it!" Ashe jumped happily.

"Who told you, nosey?" Genesis smiled. You turned to him with a 'Don't encourage her'mixed with a 'What are you talking about?' look.

"No!" You said.

"WELL...." Ashe said smirking.

"Let's just say...The doors have ears, and...The walls have eyes." She pointed with her elbow, at the side a few people with wearing outfits looking around a corner. They wore sleeveless turtle-neck sweaters and baggy pants, with leather accents that seemed to hold on their armor in place and their weapon when its wasn't in use.

"It's, the WALLS have ears, and the DOORS have eyes." Genesis corrected.

"Well, you know what I mean!" Ashe pouted. "Well if you exCUSE us, Yuna and I are...Yuna?"

You had snuck off, away from the two sarcastic jokers from being any more mortified. As you kept running you had ran past some more of those awkward looking guys from before. They just looked at you until you were out of their sight.

_'I guess they're not harmful...'_

You thought as you started to slow down. After all, it was a bit uncomfortable running around in this dress of (supossivly) yours.  
You finally decided to look for Angeal. He seemed a bit more serious than those other two. But unfortunately, hallway, after hallway, after hallway, you couldn't find him, and you noticed you were lost.  
You wanted to ask one of the passing guys if they knew where he was, but you couldn't muster up the courage to do it. Every time some passed by, you would sometimes just put your head down, blush and studder, and they wouldn't hear you, and just pass by. And even when you do force the power within you to say something, you'd just squeak, and they wouldn't hear you. You were invisible to them!

_'That's it! This is ridiculous! They would at least come over here and try to hit on me! I mean, that's not what I want... But still! I'm a woman for Pete's sake!'_

You growled in your mind. You used your fustration as courage, and promised yourself the **absolute** next guy to pass by was **going **to help you wether they liked it or not! Or in this case, wether **you** liked it or not.  
And as expected, two guys walking toward you were talking, except they had their helmets off. They wore much like the other guys from before, but these two were holding guns. One had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, and the other had short blue hair with red eyes. You expected them to do what the rest did, but instead of passing by you, they noticed you, and, well, walked up to you.

"Um, hi...do you need help?" The spiky blonde one said.

_'Great, all that courage for nothing...'  
_  
You thought as you sighed.

_'No! I won't let it waste here! I worked too hard!'  
_  
"YES!" You barked, trying to look determined. The two looked at you like you were crazy. So you put your hands on your hips."I need to see a guy named Angeal! Where is he?!"

The blue haired guy looked at the blonde as if he didn't know what to do.

"Well, we need to see some verification please." The spikey blonde said.

"I don't NEED any verification! I was brought here against my will! HE brought me here! Look! I've been walking for about 5 straight hours around this stupid place! I don't know where Angeal is, I don't know where the hell I am, and I don't know anyone here!So are you gonna-"

"Alright! Alright! We'll take you! What's the big hurry?"

"N-None of your business! I know that!"

"Hey, we don't have to show you if your gonna act like that, ok lady?" The blonde shot back.

You stared at him for a while, then sighed, knowing you went over-board.

"Well, sorry, it's not you it's just, well, it's hard getting help around here. And I don't even know where I'm going!" You said a little ashamed.

"Your tell'n me! I think this is our third time around here! I think we're walking in a circle." The blue haired laughed.

"What? You guys don't know where you're going? Don't you work here or something?" You breathed, a bit shocked.

_'What kind of people don't know about their own job?'_

_  
_"Nope, we just got here." The blonde replied scratching the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed.

"Wait, you mean..." You started.

"Yep..."

"Fresh newbies'..." All of you sighed in unison. Then in surprise, you all looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm Cloud Strife." The blonde one said, holding out his hand. You held his hand and shook it."Leo Lucifer Caelum!" He held out his hand too, so you crossed your arms to shakes his hand too. When they let go of your hands Cloud asked.

"And you are...?"

You smiled at him, my name's...Yuna."

**~Chapter end~**


	4. A Fair Guardian

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any Final Fantasy games. **(**aw =[**)**

**Notes:**Leo is not a Gary-Stu (so don't panic) but he IS a made up/ OOC character, just not that important.

**NO OFFENSE TO:**Paris Hilton fans, those with retardation, and fat cow fans/peoples, OOC haters, Zack Fair fans and to anyone else I missed.

Enjoy =)

_

* * *

_

_'What's up?'__  
'Again?'  
'Yuna's saying she wants you with us'  
'Me?'  
'I want to ask you to be my guardian.'  
'Guardian?'  
'Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya?' _

_'He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie.'_

_'What's blitzball? And...fiends? What's this all about?'_

_'Not a guardian, then...I just want him nearby.'_

_'Him?'_

"Yuna? You OK?"

You look up to see Cloud and Leo looking at you with worried faces.

"Huh?" You said.

"You...kinda spaced out." Leo stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" You blushed.

"That's ok, we found our way anyway." Cloud smiled. "Angeal's in here, but it looks like he's busy."

"With what?" You asked as you walked up to the glass door. Or so you thought that's what it was. You could see Angeal talking to someone who looked a lot like him, from the back. But with spikier hair. Angeal saw you looking through the door, then looked back at the soldier in front of him. He seemed to finish up what he was saying then walked towards the door.

"Sir!" Cloud and Leo saluted to Angeal behind you.

"What business do you have here, you three?" Angeal asked.

"Yun- I mean this lady requested you, sir." Cloud answered.

"Angeal? Is something wrong?" You asked.  
Angeal looked at you seriously, but then pulled on your cheek and smiled. "Of course, not!"

"Ouw! Sthob! shah's naw fuddy!"  
(Translation: Ow! Stop! That's not funny!)

Angeal let go of your cheek, and looked at Cloud and Leo.

"Don't worry, she's with me. I took her against her will." He smiled.

"Sir?" Leo asked.

"See? I told you so!" You said, smiling at Cloud. Cloud chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I'll tell you two later, but for now, you should get to where you're supposed to be."

"Sir!" The two guys saluted, and started to walk off, until Leo turned around. "Later Yuna!" Leo waved. You waved back, then turned to Angeal, only to lean to see who was in the room behind him.

"So, Angeal?" You began.

"So, Yuna? That's your name, huh?" Angeal said.

"Oh!" You said. You remebered that you never told Angeal your name because you couldn't remember it until now. "Well, you see, I was walking with that Genesis guy, and, a...well, I guess it's a memory...I think, and then, well, the _memory_ came to me...and well...I guess that's my name..." You said in a hurry. You felt a bit stupid not even knowing your own name.

"Yuna, huh?" Angeal said, rubbing his chin in thought. "I like it."

You smiled, but then remebering your question. "Oh yeah! Angeal? Who's that?" You said, pointing at the person in the next room. Now he had some sort of helmet-gear on, and was swinging a sword around. You kind of hoped he wasn't a crazy guy Angeal was testing on.

"Who, that? That's my student." He looked at you for a second. "Do you wanna meet him?"

"Um, sure, why not?" You said, kind of feeling like you were getting into something bad.

"Okay, but, I need you to do something for me." He said and leaned into your ear, whispering something.

**~After a while~**

"A-are you sure?" You said not so sure this was a good idea.  
"Sure, I'm sure! He really deserves it." Angeal said, and with that, Angeal opened the door for you, and you walked in. The guy with the helmet on felt your presence, and turned to you.

"Um, hello?" He said, he opened his cellphone, pressed a few buttons, then took off the helmet.

"Zack..." You started, a little embarrassed that you were going through with this.

"Um, have we met before?" The guy named "Zack" asked.

"Of course we have, in the past!" You yelled. Zack looked at you like you were some sort of lunatic. You couldn't blame him, especially what Angeal told you what to do.

"Sorry, no civillians allowed without verification. Or fans..."

"Zack! Be serious! It's me! Angeal! From the future!" Now Zack crossed his arms and looked as if he was about to pummel you.

"Hey, that's not funny, OK? Angeal happens to be a first-" Before he could finish, you interrupted him. "-Class SOLDIER, I know! That's what I used to be before... This." You said looking down at your shoes.

Zack chuckled a little, and kept thinking this was a joke. "OK, OK, If your REALLY Angeal, what's my middle name?"

"You don't have one." You answered, which shocked Zack, a little. "Alright." He started, thinking of a harder question, then smiled. "What's Angeal's mother's na-"

"Gillian Hewley. There, will you believe me now? Or do you have some other stupid question to throw at me?" You said, actually having fun with this. You felt like an pro actress when you saw Zack's 'surprised face' again. Then, Zack got even angrier.

"Listen! You might of just learned all that! But your NOT Angeal! Got it?!" He said, pointing at you.

_'I can't believe this...Is he ACTUALLY believing me?!' _You thought, trying not to laugh.

_  
_You thought, you can see the worry and concern in Zack's eyes.

"OK! Last question! Because no one has ever gotten this right! EVER!" Zack proudly said, pointing at you again. The smirk on his face made you think he was really trying to make you wrong, and humiliate yourself at the same time.

_'I feel so bad for him...'_ You thought.

"What's.....Sephiroth's.....last.....name?" He asked, with a determined smile, still pointing at you. You weren't ready for this! Angeal didn't tell you the answer to that! Between all of your questions running through your mind, trying to remember if Angeal even told you the answer to this question, you thought...

'_Who, or what, is Sephiroth?'_

"Um, he...has none....?" You guessed, hoping to get it right. The two of you stood in silence for a few seconds. Until Zack jumped to your legs and hugged them.

"ANGEAL!!! WHAT MADE YOU GET A SEX CHANGE?! WHY?!" He wailed, almost making you fall.

'_I...can't...be-LIEVE THIS!'_You thought in suprised.

"Um! T-that's what I wanted to tell you! In the future, a-all first class SOLDIERs must get a-a s-s-sex ch-change!" You stuttered in embarrassment, there was no possible way he could deserve such a ridiculous lie like this!

"WHY?" Zack wailed again.

"W-what are you?! Retarded?!" You snapped, still red. Zack looked up at you in shock.

~Meanwhile, outside the room~

Angeal was listening to the door, and couldn't believe that Zack was really taking this seriously! Angeal smiled, trying not to laugh out loud. He remembered why Yuna was doing this, until a peppy loud mouth popped him out of his thoughts.

"Angeal?! What are you doing?!" A feminine voice asked behind him. Angeal jumped, and turn to see who it was. Ashe was staring at him with one brow raised. And behind her, Genesis was worried about Angeal's awkward giggling.

"Are you on crack or something?! What's so funny?!" Ashe demanded, with her fists on her hips.

"Never mind that. What are you two doing here?" Angeal said, still smiling a little.

"What?! Don't change the subject! I-" Ashe was interrupted by Genesis. "We were looking for the girl we brought in yesterday. Her name's Yuna, and..." He paused to scratch the back of his head. "I guess we embarrassed her so much, she ran from us."

"Yeah! So have you seen her?! Oh, but before you answer that, answer my other question already!" Ashe added.

"Listen to this." Angeal said pointing at the other room. Ashe and Genesis looked at each other questionably. Then stepped toward the door.

**~Back in the room~**

"W-well, because the enemy don't, you know, usually see w-women in SOLDIER, we...uh...decided to give us First-class SOLDIERs a...a...sex...change, you know, to confuse the enemy, and...uh...give us the...uh...ad...vantage?...eh-heheh..." You said, trying not to stutter, but unfortunately failed at it.

Zack stared at you in amazement. "Oh! I see! They'll think that you guys are just ordinary chicks! But then, as soon as they take you in their strong-hold, you take them out in under one second! Right?!"

_  
'This can't be happening! You can't be that stupid to believe this!'  
_  
"Y-yes! You got it! Er, good job, Zack!" You said, awkwardly patting his head. "Now, can you let go of my legs? They feel numb..."

"Right! Sorry!" He said, and obeyed your command. "Hey Angeal?"

"Uh, yeah?" You replied, you felt kind of weird answering to that name.

"How come you came? Back in time, I mean. OOH! You have a time machine in the future?!" Zack said with a big grin.

"What? No! Zack, I came back to save you!"

"Save me?" He said at first, but then, his eyes widened. "Am, am I, gonna....have a..." He started, and you nodded. "Why!? What if I don't want one?!"

"I'm sorry Zack, but that's what I came to tell you. When you get the...you-know-what...your...you-know-what...goes hay-wire, and it turns you into...a monster." You said, trying not to laugh. Once again, you were having fun with this. Zack's eyes widened even more. You could kind of hear a burst of snickers outside the room.

"B-but..." Zack started.

"I'm sorry, Zack, but we were forced to take you down before you could harm anybody."  
"But I...Wh-what do I have to do to prevent this?!" Zack asked, sounding as if he were about to cry.

"There is only one way." You said, holding in your laugh.

"What?! Tell me!" Zack demanded. You walk towards him and whispered something in his ear. After a while, Zack backed off a little. "Do I really?" He complained.

"I'm sorry, Zack." You shrugged.

"You know, ever since you got your sex change Angeal, you say 'I'm sorry' a lot." Zack retorted, but then started to put one hand on his hip, and the other hand in the air.

"Hi, I-I'm Zack Fair, and my favorite foods are..." Zack looked down and breathed heavily. "Sausages, bannanas, peanuts, and...my favorite singer is...Paris Hilton.."

And with that, a loud burst of laughter came from outside. Zack ran past you, and out the door to check out the commotion. You followed right after him, giggling. Outside, Angeal was chuckling to himself, trying to gain his composure back, Genesis was turned around, giggling to himself, but Ashe was the one, on the ground, holding her stomach, crying tears of joy, laugh out loud.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Zack said angerly, making a fist at them. Angeal, Genesis, and Ashe slowly faded their laughter and smiles, trying to breathe. "What's going on here? You!" Zack said, turning to you, furious. "Were you lying to me?!"

"H-hey! I'm sorry!" You backed off, losing your smile in an instant.

"Sorry my ass!" Zack said lifting a fist in the air. You quickly shielded yourself, but didn't get a punch in the face. You lowered your hands to see that he wasn't going to hit you at all.

"What? Now you think I'm some sort of jerk who beats up chicks?!" Zack said, a little more furious. "I wasn't gonna hit you!"

"OK, OK, Zack, cool down. I told her to say those things." Angeal said, putting an arm on Zack's shoulder.

"Why?! I thought she was serious!" Zack yelled.

"Well then, I guess you're stupid for falling for it. And that's also what you get for cheating in poker." Zack's eyes widened. "You said you were over that!"

"I said you'll pay for it when you cheat, and now look what happened. I lost $600 because of you." Angeal said with a serious face.

"Wait, so THAT'S what this was about?" You asked. "Cheating on a card game?"

"Yeah! What she said!" Zack agreed, walking next to you and putting a hand on your shoulder.  
_'So NOW he's on my side...'_ You thought, looking at Zack.

"There's no honor in cheating." Angeal said, crossing his arms.

"Well there's no honor in poker either!" Zack snapped back.

"Can we PLEASE get to the punch-line, people?!" Ashe interrupted.

"Who the heck are you?" Zack asked Ashe. She immediately got angry.

"Ashe Dalmasca! Thank you very much! And who are you?!" Ashe snapped, with her hands on her hips.

"Zack Fair!' Zack replied with pride.

"That's a stupid name!" Ashe said.

"Well your name sounds even stupider!" Zack lashed.

"OK, guys." Angeal started, but was interrupted by Ashe.

"Ha! There's no such thing as 'stupidER'! Idiot!" Ashe said, moving face to face with Zack.

"Just calm down, guys!" You said, also trying to stop them. But, they continued.

"You wouldn't know that! Seeing that your as stupid as a RETARD! You fat cow!" Ashe gasped and lunged for Zack, as Zack lunged for Ashe. But the too were pushed away, and separated by Angeal and Genesis.

"Enough!" Angeal yelled, keeping Ashe at a distance.

"It's done already, now you two got to know each other." Genesis added, holding Zack by hitting a girl. Ashe cooled down first, and brushed her hair out of her face. Then Zack calmed down and smiled.

"Thanks for stopping us, or else I would have moved out the way, and that beast would have squashed this poor girl behind me." He said, making Ashe try to attack him again, but to be held by Angeal again.

"Zack..." Angeal warned. "Alright, alright, i'll stop!" Zack said, raising both hands. He then turned to you. "Oh yeah, 'Future Angeal' I never got your name. What was it again?"

You smiled. "My name's Yuna."

* * *

And with that, I stop it there...for now =)


End file.
